Nuzlocke Curse: Emerald
by M-Chu
Summary: Since the dawn of Pokemon, a curse has ruled over selected people around the world. This curse killed Pokemon and drove people mad from grieve. Nick, a boy with the curse, embarks on his adventure, not knowing what is to come.
1. Chapter 1

Nuzlocke Curse: Emerald

**Every month, one random child is born with a curse the forever binds him for the rest of their life. This curse forces the bearer to capture only one pokemon per route (but if the pokemon encountered is already captured, the bearer is allowed to look for another), pokemon that normally would faint in battle would die from the finishing move of the opposing pokemon, revives found in the wild or found in any other way (cannot be bought or given to) allow the curse bearer to revive their pokemon, healing items are not allowed to be used during battles, and repels are usable. Nobody knows where the curse comes from and bearers are "punished" for trying to defy their rules. Since the appearance of the curse, Pokemon Trainer League has tried to figure out information about the curse and has tried to stop bearers from going on their own journeys. Each curse bearer has a black tattoo like mark on their hands earning them the nickname "Inks". Inks are looked down on by regular trainers and have been known to be hunted by the regulars. Inks have now gone into hiding for their safety and the safety of their pokemon. **

Nick woke up with a pain in his head. He had heard all about the curse ever since he was a child and had no idea why he just had that dream. He stretched out of his bed and got ready for the day. His black midnight hair stuck up everywhere on his head so he headed to the shower. After taking a shower and getting dressed, Nick grabbed his black gloves with waves of water patterned on the edges. His midnight colored mark was just a triangle with a circle in the middle with what looked like a trident that covered the back of his hand. Nick slipped on his gloves and ran down stairs.

The little town that was Little Root had just a few houses and a huge lab with a field for the pokemon. Trees with different bird pokemon surrounded the town and to the north of the town, was a small path that lead out to the rest of the Hoenn region. Hoenn was comprised of many small towns with lots of water ways connecting the sea side cities.

**Pokemon from other regions have migrated to Hoenn in the past years. The discovery of Mega Evolution brought many trainers searching through Hoenn and have brought many new pokemon with them. The Pokemon Trainer League has prohibited the mining for the stones but have allowed trainers to find the stones. **

Nick looked around for the voice he heard in his head. He dismissed it and continued to debate in his head whether he should tell his mother about his desire to become a Pokemon Trainer or not. Ever since he was young, his parents kept the idea of being a Pokemon Trainer far away from Nick, which was pretty stupid considering his father was Norman, a Pokemon Gym Leader. Nick, not want in to displease his parents, stayed far away from Pokemon to the point where he started ditching Trainer School. This year would be the year when he would've gotten his first pokemon had he not ditched.

"Is something wrong honey?", asked his mom, noticing her son's serious face.

"Yeah mom. I've been thinking that I want to become a pokemon trainer." He added, "and try to beat the league."

His mother stopped chopping the vegetables and looked at her son. She and her husband tried so hard to keep that thought away from their son. Had it not worked?

"Now Nick, you know why you can't be a trainer. It's far to dangerous."

Nick knew the dangers of becoming a trainer but ever since he seen the trust and all the work trainers had with their pokemon in one of his dad's battles, he knew he wanted to be a trainer.

"Mother, there have been successful trainers with the curse!"

"But there have been trainers that have gone crazy seeing their pokemon die! Plus those organizations have been picking up Inks left and right."

Nick sighed, knowing that his mother was true but he didn't care. He wanted to become a Pokemon Trainer and was willing to take on the risks.

"I know all of that but I still want to do it. I'll be extra careful not to reveal that I'm an Ink and I won't let my pokemon die."

His mother sighed and rubbed her head. She knew that no matter how hard she tried, her son was as stubborn as she was and would not let this go.

"I'll talk to your father when he gets home tomorrow and we'll see."

Nick looked up with a huge smile on his face. He jumped out of his seat and gave a big hug to his mom.

"Thanks Mom!"

**And so that was the beginning of my new story! I haven't written in a long LONG time because of many things. I hope to update this story weekly and to try and finish it for once. So leave a review, poke a balloon and until next time! **

**-M-Chu**


	2. Chapter 2

Nuzlocke Curse: Emerald

**Chapter 2**

Nick's dad arrived home as soon as his wife had called him. He couldn't believe that his son, who was an Ink, wanted to become a Pokemon Trainer and challenge the league. It nearly drove his grandfather insane and he didn't want that for his son. The challenges that Inks faced were not meant for a 15 year old boy to experience. He sighed and opened the door to see his son on the couch and his wife talking to him. Their youngest, a 12 year old girl named Lucy, was at Trainer School. Luckily she wasn't an Ink.

His wife turned to him with a look of worry. "Jerry, he simply won't refuse to let this go."

Nick looked at his father and shrugged. He was hoping thag his father would be on his side and help convince his mother to let home be a Trainer. His father looked at his son with worry and with fascination. He wondered why his son, an Ink, wanted to become a Trainer. That's when it clicked for him. He had to let his son do this to become a man.

"Amanda, I know the dangers but Nick needs to learn on his own how to be a man."

Nick looked up in amazement that his father actually agreed with him! His mother sat there, shocked, at what her husband just said.

"He's just a boy!", screamed his mother.

Nick's father had already went downstairs and brought up a dusty backpack. He dusted off the pack and handed it to his son.

"This used to be mine when I around your age. I used it when I started my journey and now so will you."

His mother was shaking her head and was whipping the tears from her eyes.

"Jerry we can't just let our son do this! He's an Ink!"

"We have to stop seeing him as an Ink and start seeing him as a regular human being. We can't keep him cooped up in here and not exposing him to our world of Pokemon."

Nick sat back in amazement. His father was really sticking up for him. He was going to get to become a Trainer! Millions of thoughts and possibilities passed through his mind! He could do contests, he could challenge the league, or he could even help Pokemon Rangers on some missions.

His father looked at his son's face and smiled. "Your mother and I will head to the Pokemart in the next town. Nick, my son, you should head on out to Professor Birch's Lab. I'll make a call to him so you can get your first Pokemon."

"How? I can't get a starter Pokemon without going to Trainer School." Nick asked.

His father grinned at him and winked. "I've got my ways."

His mother was rubbing her head and mumbling some rather unpleasant things. His father grabbed her hands and pulled her outside. Nick ran to the window to see his father push his mother in the back of their car and drive off. Nick grinned, grabbed his shoes, and ran outside. The town had already awoken with Pokemon walking around and townspeople attending to whatever they did. He waved at his neighbors and ran to the lab.

The lab stood on a medium sized hill and expanded for a large plot of land. There was a ranch in the back so the Pokemkn could relax and play.

Nick ran up the steps of the lab but had to calm himself down. He sighed and casually strolled inside the lab. Lab assistants ran around the huge dome sized room with various different Pokemon. He seen the professor screaming into a PokeNav with an annoyed face.

She was a tall woman with long brown hair flowing down her shoulders. She had blue eyes and tanish skin.

She screamed into the PokeNav a bit more then noticed Nick. She said a few more things and hung up. Nick , a bit intimidated, walked up to the professor.

"I-is everything ok?", Nick asked.

"Yes it's just that your father and I made an agreement a while back involving a certain Gallade... anyways, he has asked me to give you your first Pokemon. Are you Nick?"

Nick, wondering what happened with the Gallade, slowly nodded at the older woman.

"Great. I'm May Sapphire Birch the professor of the Hoenn region. Could you please come with me?"

Nick again nodded and followed Birch to a small room with books scattered around the floor and a machine near the back. Birch walked over to the machine and typed a few things.

"Nick, you're father mentioned that you are an Ink. I personally disapprove of your decision but I can't do anything about it. Your journey will be hard since you will not be sponsored and you won't have a traditional starter but I'm sure you'll try your best."

**Sponsored Trainers are trainers that get paid to be trainers. Companies pay for their supplies and other medical bills for the top five trainers of each Trainer School. But in order to get sponsored, said trainer must wear said company's products and logo on their clothes and have it om their Pokeballs.**

Nick tuned the information out as he had already knew it. "So what starters am I choosing from?"

Birch finished typing and the machine started to move and beap. "I'm glad you asked."

Three Pokeballs appeared on top of the machine suddenly.

"Each Pokeball contains one Starter Pokemon from three different regions. The first to the left contains the fire monkey, Chimchar. The middle on contains the water otter, Oshawott. And lastly, the one to the right contains the bulb Pokemon, Bulbasaur. You must choose wisely."

Nick gazed at the Pokeballs and walked over to them. His Mark started to burn and shined through his glove. He slipped it off and raised it above the Pokeballs.

"Fascinating", said Birch.

The Mark blazed over the middle Pokeball more than the others. Nick picked up to Pokeball and tossed it.

A small bluish otter jumped out. It had a little yellow object attached to it's stomach. It looked like it would be cute if it wasn't sending glares at Nick.

"You chose Oshawott! Oshawott here has a bit of an issue with humans and has declared that he will kill every last one of us."

"Don't you think it's a bit unnecessary to have such a Pokemon to be given out?" Asked Nick.

Birch looked at Nick with a mischievous grin. "Not at all."

**AN: So the adventure begins! Nick has finally gains his first Pokemon and gained his parent(s) approval. Now if only I wasn't so lazy to write more and if I hadn't set a time limit for myself we could get some more. Oh well. Well I'm accepting OCs and ideas from anyone willing to share some with me. So read, review, take selfies, and until next time. **

**-M-Chu**


	3. Chapter 3

Nuzlocke Curse: Emerald

**Chapter 3**

While Birch gave Nick his Pokedex and Pokeballs, Oshawott was in the front of the lab trying to strangle a lad assistant.

Birch handed Nick the items and took out a yellow Pokedex. "Pokedexs are compatible with Pokenavs and can double as one. Every time you catch a Pokemon, data will be input into the Pokedex and sent over here. You can also pin point the location of any one of your Pokemon."

She typed a few things into her Pokedex an set it on the ground. A bright green light flew out of the device and expanded across the room. Suddenly, a black, grey like wolf Pokemon appeared in front of Nick and the professor.

Birch smiled and turned to Nick. "They also have a training simulation for you and your Pokemon. The technology allows the hologram to touch and be touched like the real thing. Since you're a beginner, I set it so it would project a Pokemon near Oshawott's level."

Oshawott looked up from trying to stab the assistant and ran in front of the hologram. The hologram sensed Oshawott and bit down on its small body. Oshawott cried out in pain and sent a stream of water at the hologram, knocking it back a few feet.

"Oshawott are you ok?" Nick asked his new Pokemon.

Oshawott glared at Nick and ran off towards the wolf Pokemon. Nick's mark began to burn indicating that the battle had begun. He took out his Pokedex and scanned the hologram.

**Holograms cannot be scanned like regular Pokemon. Only idiots would try to do that.**

"Thanks all mighty voice," Nick muttered.

"The hologram that Oshawott is fighting is a Poochyena model. Also based on what I heard about the curse, you can't let Oshawott faint or it will parish." Birch explained.

Oshawott was being knocked around by the hologram and started to look extremely tired.

"Oshawott we need to work together to win!"

Oshawott glanced over at Nick and muttered a few things. It ran back to Nick and got in position. Nick took his Pokedex out and scanned it.

_**Oshawott: The Otter Pokemon**_

_**Level: 10**_

_**Moves: Tackle, Growl, Water Gun, Water Sprout.**_

_**Info: This Pokemon usually are very cheerful and love humans. Any trainer that meets an Oshawott that isn't of the sort is screwed and will soon be murdered in cold blood by this Pokemon. **_

Nick shut off his Pokedex and looked up. The hologram looked angry and started to dash towards Oshawott. Oshawott looked over its shoulder to Nick with a questioning look.

"Oshawott, Water Gun!"

Oshawott opened its mouth and sent out a blast of water at the hologram. It hit the hologram straight on and sent it a few feet backwards.

"Now use a Tackle!" Oshawott ran forward and slammed into the hologram with a great force. The two rollers around the ground a few feet. Oshawott stood up, smiled, and raised its arms up in triumph. The hologram faded away and the light returned into the Pokedex. Nick's mark glowed then faded.

"That was excellent Nick! With a little training and some more Pokemon, I'm sure you'll be an excellent trainer." Birch exclaimed.

Nick thanked the professor while assistants healed Oshawott. The Otter tackled the humans and send water at them. Nick sighed.

The doors of the room opened and Nick's father entered with a backpack and a huge grin. "I was watching the battle from outside and I'll say. I still had my doubts about you becoming a trainer but now I truly believe that you can be a great one."

Birch went over to Nick's father and slapped him across the face. "That is the last favor I do you!"

Nick's father grinned. "Nice to you too."

There was clearly tension in the room and Nick coughed. Nick's father turned and handed his son the backpack. "Son, inside are the stuff you'll need to start your journey. Before you go, your mother and I want to have diner with you and your new partner. Where is it Nick."

Oshawott came crashing down on an assistant with its body giving the assistant a bloody nose. Oshawott's scratches and bruises were healed up. The same couldn't be said for the assistants.

Nick sighed and pointed Oshawott's Pokeball at the otter and returned it. "This little human hater is my new partner."

**A few hours later**

Nick walked with Oshawott down the road towards Route 1. "You didn't need to try to drown the neighbors."

Oshawott looked away and glared at two trainers that were passing by. Nick sighed and grabbed Oshawott off the ground.

"Listen buddy. We need to work together if we want this to work." Nick started to whisper. "If you faint then you die. I can't have that."

Oshawott looked up for a moment and looked like it truly understood his trainer. But then it sent a beam of water at Nick's face.

Nick sighed, "We'll work on that."

**In the trees near Nick**

A hooded figure watched Nick. He couldn't believe he had found an Ink so early into his career. He grabbed his Pokeball, a red whip, and jumped towards Nick.

**Well that's the end of the chapter! Writing stories on my phone is such a pain but I do it for the people who actually like to read this story. More updates to come!**

**-M-Chu**


End file.
